La hipocresía de tu amor 3
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Por fin, después de tanto tiempo esta lista la última parte de esta historia con el final que gano en la votación, sean bienvenidos.


**Hola a todos y un gran saludo a todos los que han seguido esta historia, como sabrán hubo una votación para elegir el final definitivo el cual les presento finalmente, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.**

**Acto 3 – **La luz de un nuevo día.

Habían transcurrido unos días desde esa pelea en la que Sophie perdió el control cuando se enteró de su origen el cual le fue revelado por Mertell la cazadora, no había sido fácil de procesar pero al menos ahora sabía que uno de sus padres aún estaba con vida y eso era todo lo que a la pequeña niña le importaba por el momento, Mertell le prometió llevarla con ella pero después de ese día su salud decayó mucho y le costaba estar de pie. Preocupada por la pequeña y su bienestar decidió buscar ayuda en el único lugar al que prometió jamás acercarse…la ciudad de los magos.

No es que hubiera un verdadero peligro en ese lugar pero su madre le advirtió muchas veces que difícilmente encontraría a alguien que la pudiera ayudar de manera desinteresada, consciente en ello se aferró a su decisión mientras llevaba consigo una fuerte suma de dinero la cual le era insignificante a la fortuna que su madre le había dejado al morir así como sus enseñanzas y armas mágicas. Era una mañana fría cuando salió con rumbo a la cuidad escondida de los magos después de dejar cómodamente a Sophie para que descansara sin problemas, ella sabía de un viejo conocido de su madre el cual aparte de saber remedios y pociones no tan comunes en Ooo también tenía un gran conocimiento en elementales e hibridaciones como el caso de Sophie. Por su parte la Dulce princesa seguía empeñada en encontrarla a como diera lugar ya que por la ineptitud de sus guardias esa mocosa había logrado escapar, en los sótanos del castillo podía apreciarse un corredor oscuro al cual nadie se atrevía a cruzar por los sonidos que emanaban de él los cuales producían escalofríos, Al fondo de ese corredor se alzaban dos enormes puertas algo oxidadas con un par de símbolos extraños y una extraña inscripción que rezaba "_Mors liberabit vos_" a manera de advertencia. Detrás de las puertas la oscuridad reinaba en la mayoría del lugar debido a la poca e inexistente luz ya que esta provenía de velas y candelabros situados a gran distancia creando una atmosfera algo tenebrosa junto con el frio y la humedad que ahí reinaba, todo esto aderezado con gemidos, gritos y golpes de los experimentos fallidos, sujetos de prueba y "voluntarios" de los cuales jamás se supo nada.

En lo profundo de la enorme habitación la princesa hacia sus rondas examinando a todos sus fracasos pero entre todos ellos tenía un pequeño grupo selecto al cual se refería cariñosamente como sus "huéspedes", el primero de ellos era el antiguo conde Limonagrio al cual trajo a la fuerza después de romper su "juguete", ella se había divertido mucho con él al grado de destrozar su mente y su cuerpo a tal grado de quedar reducido a un despojo sin voluntad que solo se masturbaba sin descanso. Bonnibell abrió un pequeño pestillo en la puerta para ver el estado de su "huésped" cuando un penetrante y nauseabundo hedor comenzaba a impregnar el lugar mientras veía aún muy delgado y agonizante Limonagrio el cual seguía en su labor de manera mecanizada, pero al mirar hacia el miembro de este solo pudo notar una gran mancha de sangre y pus seco que formaba un charco entre las sabanas del catre. Así como larvas de gusanos reptando entre su mano y lo que queda de su pútrido y desprendido miembro mientras nuevas ampollas se reventaban soltando su asqueroso contenido, Bonnibel solo observo como uno de sus fracasos más grandes por fin llegaba a su fin por lo que volvió a cerrar el pestillo y procedió a revisar a su siguiente huésped.

-Veo que aún me guardas rencor por lo de ese día, quizás te alegre saber que la mocosa escapo pero puedo asegurarte que será cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre, -dijo Bonnibel ya que frente a ella estaba una figura femenina sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda y todo dentro de la habitación estaba reducido a cenizas.

-Tenía grandes planes para ti…tu deberías estar aquí conmigo, a mi lado para cuando todo empezara… ¡pero elegiste estar en mi contra! …los elegiste a ellos por encima de mi…eres una vergüenza para mí y tu linaje…, - con tan duras palabras la princesa torturaba a diario a la chica que estaba tras la puerta pero ella seguía inmóvil e imbatible cosa que termino fastidiándola mientras cerraba nuevamente el pestillo con brusquedad sin notar en lo absoluto el débil sollozo del interior.

Su frustración estaba más allá de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar mientras se dirigía a las celdas restantes para continuar con lo suyo tratando de pensar en cómo encontrar a la niña y traerla de vuelta. Para Mertell las cosas tampoco estaban saliendo muy bien ya que tratar de localizar a este mago no estaba siendo muy fácil por los cambios que había tenido la ciudad sin contar además con los intrincados callejones que solo parecían perderla, sin más opciones no le quedó más remedio que buscar información en una taberna cercana ya que en el pasado su madre solía hacerlo así. No le fue fácil pero con la motivación correcta logro obtener la ubicación exacta del mago que buscaba el cual se hallaba en uno de los callejones de peor reputación, algo normal para los viejos amigos de su madre ya que al parecer sus negocios no eran del todo legales pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, al llegar al callejón comenzó a adentrarse divisando una vieja tienda de pociones así como un grupo de malvivientes que terminaron muy mal al hacerla enojar. Solo basto entrar a la tienda para ver que no era un lugar ordinario por la mercancía que estaba exhibida en los polvorientos anaqueles y mesas, daba la impresión de estar abandonado por tan mal estado hasta que una voz algo cansada rompió el silencio.

-Vaya un cliente, ¿buscas algo en especial cariño o solo te perdiste y estas curioseando?, - dijo una voz que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte mostrando a una joven llevando varios libros viejos mientras le sonreía.

-Busco a Alleyne el mago, me dijeron que era un gran experto en remedios no conocidos y elementales, - fue lo único que Mertell dijo ya que estaba algo cansada por el tiempo perdido y no deseaba perder más explicando su visita a una aprendiz.

-Alleyne… ¿Y cómo es que sabes de Alleyne cariño?, - este comentario confundió a la joven elfo quien observaba a la chica frente a ella que ahora se mostraba más seria por la mención del mago.

-Era amigo de mi madre…es urgente que pueda hablar con él, - fue todo lo que dijo mientras la aprendiz frete a ella coloco sus libros en el mostrador pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-…Tu madre…entonces tú debes ser su hija Mertell…bueno, yo soy la gran bruja Alleyne creadora de pociones y experta en otras ramas ajenas a la magia, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

Sorprendida por la respuesta la joven elfo no dudo en decirle el motivo de su visita así como pedirle que la acompañara para revisar a la pequeña y ver si era posible hacer algo, Alleyne acepto y después de guardar unas cosas en una vieja alforja pusieron rumbo al bosque mientras Mertell solo esperaba que todo saliera bien una vez que la examinaran. Durante el trayecto a la salida de la ciudad la joven cazadora se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba ver del todo pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba no dudo en llevarlo también, después de dos horas de viaje llegaron al bosque donde se encontraba su hogar cuidando de no dejar rastro que pudieran seguir. Al estar dentro de la casa Mertell llevo a la amiga de su madre a la habitación de Sophie para que pudiera examinarla, Alleyne se presentó rápidamente con la pequeña mientras comenzaba a revisar sus síntomas y en especial la fisura de la gema espíritu de su frente entre otras cosas, la joven elfo la dejo sola mientras salía para acompañar a su viejo conocido el cual se había negado a entrar por temor de iniciar un incendio en su hogar.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿no lo cree señor del Fuego?

-…Ya lo creo, recuerdo que aun eras una niña pero ahora…eres toda una mujer Mertell, - dijo el elemental sin mirar a la joven elfo mientras permanecía sentado en una roca.

-Si… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, hace mucho que no te veía y estaba preocupada, - la joven cazadora noto como el elemental cambio su actitud a una más distante como si tuviera un gran pesar.

-He estado muy ocupado tratando de ayudar a un viejo amigo, desde ese incidente él no ha sido el mismo y su hija menos…la pobre se sigue castigando por lo ocurrido y su padre teme por su salud o que haga algo en uno de sus ataques de locura…

-…Hablas de la hija del rey Flama… ¿verdad?, - el señor del Fuego se sorprendió en cuanto menciono de quien se trataba ya que deseaba tener eso en la mayor discreción posible pero algo le decía que Mertell sabia más del tema.

-…Si…me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla, quitarle ese dolor y culpa que la agobian…mírame Mertell…ya no se ni quien soy…

-Eres quien decides ser…sabes…quizás si hay algo que puedas hacer pero necesito que me ayudes a entrar al castillo y llegar con ella, - le dijo tratando de animarlo y obtener de esa manera su ayuda para llegar con la madre de Sophie.

-No sé qué tengas en mente pero lo que me pides es y será difícil, el rey esta tan afectado por su hija que dudo nos deje acercarnos.

-Debo arriesgarme, por favor ayúdame en esto… - el señor del Fuego la miraba con duda mientras observaba la determinación en sus ojos, él sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido años atrás y lo que menos deseaba era que ella pagara por algo a lo que su madre no tuvo elección, respiro profundo mientras apretaba sus puños y asentía con la cabeza esperando que nada saliera mal.

Ellos siguieron hablando un poco más recordando algunas cosas del pasado cuando vieron salir a Alleyne la cual tenía una mirada muy seria lo cual empezó a preocupar a Mertell temiendo que el estado de la pequeña fuera más grave de lo que pensaba, la bruja se acercó a la cazadora y comenzó a decirle lo que ella hasta ahora ya conocía sobre el estado de Sophie, los abusos de los que fue víctima, las cicatrices físicas, emocionales y psicológicas pero sobre todo lo más preocupante era el daño recibido en su gema espíritu lo cual era grave dada su condición de elemental hibrido. Esto casi altera a la joven elfo quien comenzó a pensar lo peor pero Alleyne la hizo reaccionar antes de que eso pasara.

-Alterarte es lo peor que puedes hacer ahora, si estoy consciente de lo que te dije pero no todo está perdido. Es posible reparar el daño pero necesitare tu ayuda ya que el procedimiento va a ser muy doloroso para ella, más de lo que haya experimentado hasta ahora.

-… ¿Qué debo hacer?..., - Mertell aun con dudas estaba decidida en hacer lo que fuese por ayudarla aunque eso significara que para ello tuviera que verla sufrir otra vez lo cual la estaba trastornando.

El señor del Fuego no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y del porque ella estaba actuando así a lo que la elfo solo le respondió "Te diré todo cuando terminemos…", sin otra cosa por hacer el elemental solo las vio entrar de nuevo en la casa mientras el esperaría pacientemente a que volviera, la calma del lugar donde se encontraba ayudaba mucho a despejar su mente pero esta fue interrumpida al escuchar gritos de dolor tan desgarradores los cuales provenían del interior de la casa. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero también recordaba las palabras de la bruja y eso solo lo hacían pensar en el tipo de procedimiento que estarían haciendo, adentro la pequeña estaba pasando por algo incluso mucho peor a lo que la princesa solía someterla cuando decidía castigarla por cualquier excusa, la mujer que llego con Mertell estaba rompiendo la gema de su frente forzando la fisura para abrirla causándole con ello un dolor indescriptible. En vano intentaba luchar ya que la mujer que la había salvado en el bosque ahora se aseguraba de que no se moviera, no importaba cuanto le suplicara o le rogara ya que el agarre de la joven elfo no desistía e incluso se hacía más fuerte.

-¡Solo un poco más Sophie!, ¡solo resiste un poco más!, - Alleyne por fin había logrado abrir la fisura de la gema de la cual comenzaba a emanar sangre muy caliente y pedazos de cristal roto así como un líquido amarillento y pestilente, con rapidez tomo unas pinzas y una botella con un líquido muy espeso y semitransparente por temor a que la salud de la pequeña empezara a decaer en cualquier momento.

-¡NO DEJAME!, ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!, (Sophie seguía luchando por liberarse a pesar del dolor pero Mertell lo evitaba ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre lo cual hizo que dirigiera su mirada llena de miedo a ella buscando su piedad) ¡DIJISTE QUE ME CUIDARIAS!, ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NADIE ME HARIA DAÑO! (snif) ¡LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE!... ¡CREÍ QUE ME QUERÍAS!... (snif), - esta frase termino por romper algo dentro de la joven elfo pero Alleyne viendo que podría soltarla no dudo en recordarle que la vida de la pequeña dependía de su fortaleza, no podía flaquear si quería salvarla aun si eso significaba hacer algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

Mertell con lágrimas en sus ojos se mantuvo firme aun cuando las frases de Sophie la herían por dentro, el tiempo siguió su marcha y el señor del Fuego seguía preocupado por lo que ocurría en el interior de la casa y más porque los gritos ya habían cesado desde hace mucho y nadie salía como para saber si todo estaba bien. La incertidumbre crecía en su interior mientras luchaba contra el impulso de echar abajo la puerta hasta que vio salir a la bruja Alleyne muy cansada, ella solo se acercó a él para sentarse a un lado mientras sacaba una poción de su alforja para beberla y terminar suspirando.

-¿Qué en nombre de la gran llama fue lo que hicieron ahí dentro?, - la joven bruja solo se giró mientras respiraba profundo ya que no era fácil lo que tenía que decir.

-Salvar una vida…si te he de ser franca tuve miedo de que esa pequeña no resistiera lo que hicimos pero…ahora le toca a ella la parte más difícil de esto.

-¿Te importaría decirme lo que está pasando?, no entiendo nada de esto.

Alleyne le explico todo lo que sabía sobre la situación así como lo poco que conocía de la historia de la niña, el elemental escucho atento todo lo que la bruja le decía entendiendo al final la solicitud que Mertell le había hecho, ahora todo tenía sentido y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en su llameante rostro ahora que entendía todo. El elemental solo dio las gracias mientras se levantaba para retirarse pero la bruja intento detenerlo sin éxito, el señor del Fuego solo dijo "Dile que la veré en tres días en la entrada del castillo". Dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejando a Alleyne con dudas y un mal presentimiento, en la habitación de Sophie la joven elfo se mantenía a su lado cuidándola a pesar de que las frases que ella le había dicho aun la tenían algo alterada, era cierto que estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese con tal de ayudarla pero ahora las cosas se veían muy diferente a como pensó que serian.

-Mmm… M-Mertell…, - la joven cazadora reacciono en ese momento pero le fue difícil decir algo, quería disculparse, decirle que lo sentía aun cuando eso no fuera suficiente.

-Aquí estoy Sophie, todo…todo va a estar bien, y-yo… (snif) yo voy a cuidarte…, - decir eso era como clavar una daga en su corazón después de haberla visto sufrir de esa forma, se sentía tan mal consigo misma que no se dio cuenta de que la pequeña había tomado su mano apretándola suavemente.

-Lo siento… (Snif) no quise decir eso… (Snif) por favor no me odies Mertell…, - la cazadora tomo su pequeña mano con las suyas mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y le decía con ternura "jamás podría odiarte Sophie, significas mucho para mí".

Alleyne sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena, estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de ver la fortaleza de Mertell a pesar de haber pasado por un momento tan difícil el cual le hacían recordar a su difunta amiga y lo orgullosa que estaría de su hija si pudiera verla, con el pasar de las horas se notaba la mejoría en la salud de la pequeña y la gema de su frente estaba como nueva mostrando un hermoso brillo carmesí. Alleyne aprovecho esto y hablo con las dos sobre el mensaje que el elemental había dejado para ella pero al ver que la joven elfo mostraba preocupación por la salud de la pequeña no dudo en sacar otra opción de su alforja dándosela a beber, Sophie solo hacia caras debido al sabor tan amargo de la mezcla cosa que hizo reír a las dos mujeres jóvenes…Dos días después con la ayuda y los cuidados de la cazadora por fin había llegado el momento que la pequeña tanto espero después de conocer su historia y eso la emocionaba al igual que le causaba cierto temor, tenía miedo de que su madre no la aceptara o que incluso la princesa Bonnibel le hubiese dicho la clase de persona que era, esa noche fue difícil para Sophie pero al tener a su lado a su ángel guardián pudo dormir más tranquila mientras varias cosas cruzaban por su cabeza entre ellas el recuerdo de la joven que había conocido años atrás y que vagamente recordaba…en ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse triste recordando la desesperación que ella mostro intentando salir de esa prisión para defenderla, se sentía culpable de haber escapado y de que ella estuviera a su suerte con la princesa. El sueño termino por vencerla dándole un breve respiro de todo pero no duro mucho ya que Mertell la levanto para alistarla y así salir temprano hacia el reino del fuego.

Era una mañana hermosa la que sorprendió a las viajeras las cuales se habían detenido a corta distancia de su destino para desayunar y reponer fuerzas, Mertell llevaba un traje parecido al de su madre con la única diferencia de que la capucha de la capa era de un diseño diferente y tenía adornos en el contorno, a su espalda llevaba un arco mágico el cual no necesitaba de flechas lo cual le daba mucha ventaja a la hora de pelear y su vieja mochila de viaje, Sophie por su parte tenía una vestimenta similar pero los pantalones eran cortos y de tono oscuro, calzaba unos tenis de color azul muy cómodos y tenía puesta una Parka de color rojo la cual tenía el gorro algo grande facilitando con ello que pudiera ocultar su rostro, la ropa de ambas estaba hecha de tela especial para soportar altas temperaturas ya que era todo lo que necesitaban dada la condición hibrida elemental de Sophie y de que ella fuese un elfo oscuro. Mertell podía ver que la pequeña estaba muy nerviosa por lo que se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, cuando estuvieron listas reanudaron su marcha la cual estaba cerca de terminar ya que el hermoso paisaje estaba cambiando a otro un poco más estéril y devastado mostrando con ello que por habían llegado a las fronteras del reino del Fuego, para la pequeña era toda una experiencia ver un reino así ya que jamás había imaginado que fuese posible tal cosa e incluso ver el enorme castillo era algo único.

-¿Impresionada Sophie?, - le pregunto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa al ver lo emocionada que estaba la pequeña.

-¡Sí!, ¡el castillo es enorme!, - Sophie solo giraba sobre su eje viendo todo a su alrededor maravillándose de tan sorprendente lugar, incluso había una clase de flores que brillaban como el cristal.

-Y aún falta que veas como es el interior, mira ahí está a quien buscamos, - le dijo mientras señalaba a un elemental el cual estaba apoyando su espalda en uno de los pilares del castillo con el semblante relajado hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías, ¿están listas para entrar?

-Claro, creo que hemos esperado mucho para esto.

-De acuerdo pero antes haremos una parada con el rey Flama, fue la única forma de obtener su aprobación, - Mertell comprendió a la perfección mientras sentía como Sophie se aferraba más a su mano debido a los nervios.

-Tranquila cariño todo estará bien, antes debes conocer a una persona que desea verte, - la pequeña solo asintió mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido debido al leve miedo que tenía.

A través de un largo corredor lleno de guardias y estandartes del reino del fuego, el trio se dirigía hacia la sala del trono misma que conectaba con las habitaciones de la familia y otras áreas importantes, para Mertell era la primera vez que había llegado tan adentro del castillo ya que por lo regular solo se le permitía llegar a la sala de audiencias como al resto de la población, la pequeña por otro lado se sentía algo incomoda por la mirada de los guardias la cual parecía ser de asombro aun cuando no podían verle el rostro. Al llegar al final se anunciaron con los guardias que custodiaban las enormes puertas de piedra y una voz profunda les ordeno entrar, las enormes puertas se abrieron un poco para su acceso sorprendiendo a la joven elfo y a la pequeña ya que el interior era incluso más grande de lo que pudieran imaginar y al fondo se divisaba el trono del monarca del reino.

-Vaya que eres impaciente viejo, trata de dar una buena impresión por lo menos, - le dijo en tono de broma el elemental al rey el cual se acercaba a ellos, era muy notorio que se encontraba nervioso, emocionado y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Su majestad…mi nombre es Mertell la cazadora y yo…yo…, - la pobre no sabía que más decir, aun con todo lo que su madre hizo en el pasado era probable que tuviera que enfrentar consecuencias debido a ello como el encarcelamiento o incluso algo mucho peor, por instinto cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe pero este jamás vino, en su lugar pudo ver algo que nadie jamás pensó ver algún día, el rostro del rey Flama con lágrimas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en él.

-Se quién eres Mertell así como quien fue tu madre…es difícil tratar de escapar del pasado porque este siempre nos alcanza, yo no soy quien para juzgarte por las decisiones de tu madre pero si soy alguien para darte las gracias por hacerte cargo de ella y traerla aquí, - la joven no supo que decir a ello mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse preocupando a la pequeña.

-No pasa nada Sophie…es solo…quiero que conozcas a tu abuelo, - en ese momento Mertell le retiro el gorro y el monarca pudo apreciar el rostro de la pequeña el cual era la viva imagen de su hija, el elemental no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos después de todo este tiempo en el cual había creído que estaba muerta. Para la pequeña fue una mezcla confusa de sentimientos pero se sentía bien al saber que las palabras de Bonnibell que tanto la lastimaron en el pasado solo eran mentiras.

El tiempo seguía su marcha aunque para ellos no se sentía así, Sophie sacaba pregunta tras pregunta con tal de saber más de todo incluso de su madre y su padre. Su abuelo contesto todo lo mejor que pudo y aunque el deseo de saber sobre su pasado era enorme sabía que debía abstenerse de ello, para Sophie el momento ya había llegado y le hizo la pregunta a su abuelo el cual se mostraba algo dudoso pero sabía que ello sacaría a su hija de esa tristeza tan profunda en la que había caído. Tomando la mano de la pequeña la llevo a las escaleras que estaban cerca del trono señalándole el camino que debía seguir para así encontrarse con la persona que tanto anhelaba ver, un poco temerosa comenzó a subir los escalones hasta perderse de vista y llegar a un pequeño corredor, cada vez le era más difícil avanzar e incluso su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar sin poder evitarlo hasta llegar a la puerta que la separaba de la persona que más había anhelado ver tiempo atrás.

Tratando de controlarse un poco respiro profundo un par de veces hasta que logro calmarse para así finalmente llamar a la puerta, dentro de la habitación el tiempo parecía haberse detenido ya que muchas de las cosas que había adentro tales como artículos para bebé, muebles, juguetes y una enorme cuna con un hermoso móvil musical habían resistido muy bien el paso del tiempo pero ahora le daban un aspecto sombrío en la oscuridad, la música del móvil sonaba una y otra vez mientras una figura casi imperceptible se encontraba al lado de la cuna vacía entonando arrullos mientras la mecía suavemente. Esta figura era la princesa Flama quien con la mirada perdida seguía haciendo esto una y otra vez, su rostro marcaba las huellas del sufrimiento en todos estos años en los cuales los había pasado encerrada con su dolor y la culpa de haberla perdido, su hermoso cabello ahora se veía descuidado al igual que su ropa pero parecía no importarle ya que todo lo que hacía era estar sentada al lado de la cuna perdiéndose en recuerdos que ella misma creaba en su ya frágil mente, la música del pequeño móvil había terminado cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír pero ella los ignoro mientras volvía a darle cuerda al juguete para escuchar la música nuevamente. No quería saber nada del mundo que le arrebato su felicidad y la había condenado a esta tristeza sin fin, nuevamente se dejaron oír los pequeños golpes pero al no obtener respuesta cesaron a la vez que Flama terminaba de dar cuerda al juguete pero antes de que el móvil comenzara a tocar ella escucho algo que la paralizo por completo haciendo que sus manos temblaran…"mamá…", nuevamente escucho ese débil llamado que se negaba a creer posible y aguardo a escucharlo una vez más pero solo hubo silencio…la elemental no entendía porque el destino le hacía pasar esto otra vez mientras volvía a su lugar en la cuna cuando el sonido de una batalla se hizo presente en la sala del trono acompañado por el grito de una niña y su instinto la hizo reaccionar saliendo de la oscuridad para dirigirse al lugar de la pelea. Algo dentro de ella despertó y podía sentir una furia como nunca antes había sentido, al llegar a la sala del trono pudo ver a su padre y al amigo de este pelear ferozmente contra el mercenario llamado Sofocante el cual intentaba llegar a una joven muy familiar para la princesa ya que al parecer estaba protegiendo a alguien.

El panorama era desolador ya que muchos guardias habían caído muertos a manos del mercenario el cual no mostraba un ápice de piedad en sus ataques, uno a uno la princesa los veía caer quedando únicamente su padre, el señor del fuego y esa mujer la cual se mantenía atrás de los elementales quienes hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo del peligro pero lamentablemente no lo estaban logrando, Flama con dificultad trataba de acercarse a ellos pero el tiempo en el que había permanecido inmóvil perdida en sus recuerdos habían debilitado sus músculos, era tal su cansancio que solo podía escuchar el combate y los gritos de dolor sin que aún se dieran cuenta de su presencia en la sala. Por instinto levanto su rostro y su mirada se encontró con el de la pequeña quien se mantenía aferrada a la cazadora a manera de escudo mientras esta disparaba sus flechas mágicas una tras otra, algo dentro de la princesa luchaba por salir una vez más al verla pero fue distraída al escuchar el aullido de uno de los Warhogs de guerra el cual era montado por su viejo amigo el pan de Canela, la cazadora subio a la niña a toda prisa mientras seguía luchando para evitar que el mercenario llegara a ella pero la pequeña se negaba a dejarla a su suerte ya que temía no volver a verla, la furia dentro de la elemental ya había llegado a su límite sin entender el porqué de ello hasta que escucho que la mujer le decía a su amigo "¡llévate a Sophie a un lugar seguro y protégela!", el solo escuchar el nombre de la niña comenzó a despertar muchos recuerdos en ella hasta que vio su rostro mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía por ello…la niña que su amigo estaba poniendo a salvo, la que esa mujer seguía protegiendo y que ahora era golpeada sin misericordia pero que aun así seguía luchando acosta de su vida con tal de que pudiera escapar…esa niña era su hija, sus llamas comenzaron a arder con más fuerza en ese momento mientras dirigía su mirada al mercenario el cual estaba por eliminar a la cazadora con uno de sus ataques pero antes de que esto pudiera ocurrir solo sintió un enorme dolor que lo atravesaba descubriendo la punta de una espada de fuego. La cual subio con rapidez cortándolo por completo terminando así con su vida.

Muy lejos de ahí en una pradera olvidada se alzaba u viejo roble como recordatorio del hogar del que fue alguna vez el héroe más grande de Ooo, solo ruinas de una vieja casa es lo que quedaba entre las ramas dándole un aspecto melancólico a tan alejado lugar ya que desde la ubicación del árbol era posible ver el Dulce reino así como las montañas del reino Helado, seria ya entrada la tarde cuando el lobo de fuego llego y su jinete ayudo a bajar a la pequeña diciéndole que se escondiera dentro de las ruinas ya que ahí encontraría a un viejo conocido que no dudaría en ayudarla. Sophie le pidió que no la dejara sola pero la respuesta del pan de Canela fue que debía regresar y ver que había sido de los demás pero que no tuviera miedo ya que de ser necesario el moriría para evitar que llegaran a ella, retomando una vez más el control de su montura dio la vuelta y empezó el viaje de regreso con la esperanza de que aun hubiera alguien a quien salvar, la pequeña con algo de miedo comenzó a examinar el lugar donde se encontraba tratando de entender por qué le estaba pasando esto pero alguien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos haciendo que se asustara.

-¿Qué buscas aquí niña?

-¡Aaaah!, - en ese momento frente a la pequeña apareció un perro amarillo algo viejo y con pintas de ser vagabundo el cual solo la observaba algo confuso.

-Ni que estuviera tan feo, (ejem) ¿Cómo llegaste aquí pequeña?, ¿de dónde vienes?, - el viejo perro algo curioso comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella tratando de descubrir lo que era sin éxito aunque por alguna razón había algo familiar en ella que no podía explicarse.

-Y-Yo estaba en el reino del fuego y…y…, - sus palabras fueron silenciadas en ese momento cuando el cielo rugió con fuerza mostrando enormes nubarrones de color gris oscuro anunciando con ello una gran lluvia.

-Sera mejor que entres por que la tormenta se ve que será algo fuerte, _**¡Y podremos hacer fiesta toda la noche!**_, que no aún es muy chica para desvelarse, - Sophie no entendía lo que ocurría con el perro pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla la cual fue bien recibida por el mientras le mostraba el camino a seguir.

La pequeña a pesar del miedo se sentía extrañamente tranquila con su compañía y lo siguió a través de un pequeño túnel el cual llevaba al interior del árbol el cual era muy diferente a como se veía por fuera, dentro del árbol era más espacioso y estaba en condiciones aceptables a pesar de la basura y escombros que se veían en algunas partes así como restos de muebles, fotografías viejas, algunas armas oxidadas y lo que parecían ser monedas de oro las cuales estaban sepultadas en una capa de tierra y mugre, en el centro había una pequeña fogata en la que colgaba un pequeño caldero donde hervía alguna clase de sopa o estofado que desprendía un agradable aroma a pesar de cómo se veía el lugar. El misterioso perro hablaba de manera extraña mientras sacaba temas de los más extraños sin preguntarle jamás de donde había venido o lo que hacía ahí, solo se limitaba a crear toda una conversación sin sentido que en cierta forma lograba distraer a la pequeña de sus pensamientos, el tiempo continuo su curso pero la preocupación de Sophie solo iba en aumento al igual que su cansancio por todas las emociones vividas en el transcurso del día por lo que empezó a bostezar continuamente, el misterioso perro le ofreció un lugar para descansar y comenzó a caminar mientras era seguido por la pequeña pero esta se detuvo al ver unas viejas fotografías que llamaron su atención.

-¿Quiénes son ellos señor?, - le preguntaba mientras señalaba un par de fotografías.

-Somos yo y mi hermano, _**(el pequeño llorón) **_claro que no, él era un héroe, - decía mientras sostenía una de ellas en la cual aparecía el perro junto a un muchacho de ropas azules y un gorro de oso polar en pose de victoria haciendo que se perdiera en sus recuerdos.

-… ¿Quiénes están en esta foto?, - pregunto nuevamente señalando la otra fotografía en la cual aparecían más personas y criaturas pero esta tenía algo curioso en ella, el muchacho estaba junto a una elemental de fuego y el perro estaba junto a otra criatura y otras cinco de menor tamaño pero lo más llamativo era que la esquina de la foto estaba rasgada y rota.

-… Esa era mi esposa Arcoíris junto a mis pequeños, mi hermano y su novia la princesa Flama antes de dar a luz…estaba tan emocionada por ser madre al igual que mi hermanito…pero las cosas salieron mal…primero perdí a mi hermano y a mi sobrinita y luego…luego la perdí a ella y a mis hijos… (_**Fue el día en que Jake el perro quedo marcado para siempre pequeña niña, perdimos a muchos sin saber por qué)**_, no le hagas caso el siempre suele contar cosas tristes sobre Jake. Anda es hora de dormir que mañana será otro día lleno de aventuras.

Cuando la pequeña se quedó completamente dormida el perro amarillo salió del árbol mientras veía las estrellas como cada noche ahora que la tormenta había terminado, su mirada se tornó melancólica al recordar el pasado por la foto que la niña señalo y que ahora solo le traía dolor a su viejo y maltratado corazón al tener que soportar el hecho de que ellos ya no estaban más, de entre su vieja y gastada capa Jake saco otra fotografía pero esta estaba más vieja y maltratada pero a diferencia de la que sostenía con su mano izquierda esta estaba completa y mostraba a la princesa del Dulce reino en la esquina que había sido arrancada de manera intencional, el solo suspiro una vez más preguntándose qué fue lo que cambio para que todo terminara así, la noche siguió su curso y las pesadillas que tanto le habían costado superar a Sophie habían regresado una vez más por lo que despertó sobresaltada y desorientada hasta que recordó donde se encontraba. Con cuidado se levantó para tomar algo de aire y así olvidar el mal sueño que había tenido hace poco hasta que se encontró con Jake el cual se encontraba dormido y balbuceando algunas cosas, la pequeña lo vio y regreso al interior para buscar una manta y cubrirlo del frío pero al hacerlo el perro soltó una foto la cual recogió para dejarla sobre el pero al verla se congelo por lo que veía, era imposible que fuera cierto lo que estaba frente a sus ojos pero por más que lo negara esa era la realidad…una cruel e irónica realidad burlándose de todo lo que había pasado y sufrido ya que esa foto no solo mostraba a sus padres y sus amigos cuando jóvenes sino que también mostraban a la princesa que hizo de su joven vida algo más que un cruel martirio, "¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué actúa como si todos fueran amigos?, ¿Por qué le hizo esto a sus padres y la convirtió en un juguete?", estas preguntas sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y por primera vez sentía ira, enojo, frustración y rabia al descubrir esto. Ella no solo destruyo la vida que debió tener sino que además lastimo a muchos otros en el proceso sin una justificación sobre sus actos, Sophie ya no correría más…no saldría huyendo de sus recuerdos…no se escondería…no dejaría que alguien más pasara por lo que ella paso, su ira comenzó a desbordarse haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a emanar fuego sorprendiéndola aunque lo controlaba con dificultad pero no le importaba mientras pudiera utilizarlo para ajustar cuentas con la mujer que destrozo muchas vidas.

Serian cerca de las 3 de la mañana mientras una figura esperaba observando desde uno de los balcones del castillo del Dulce reino, Bonnibel estaba furiosa de no recibir noticias del mercenario al que contrato previamente para encontrar y traer a la niña y eso le disgustaba por completo, el frío de la madrugada parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto hasta que su mayordomo la interrumpió para informarle que el mercenario había sido asesinado y de la niña no se sabía nada, la princesa en un ataque de furia tomo a su sirviente y lo arrojo por la ventana mientras este solo gritaba asustado y al final solo se escuchó el ruido de su cuerpo al romperse en pedazos. Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa a la vez que pensaba en que tendría que hacer a un nuevo mayordomo y comenzaba a caminar hacia su laboratorio pero uno de los guardias la detuvo algo asustado, Bonnibel no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que el guardia Banana solo dijo que la pequeña que buscaba había regresado y estaba destruyendo el reino lo cual hizo reír a la princesa hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos de auxilio los cuales iban en aumento, sin perder tiempo volvió a salir al balcón solo para ver como gran parte del reino estaba en llamas y una pequeña figura avanzaba lentamente entre el fuego con un solo objetivo en mente…ajustar cuentas con la perra que la torturo y violo durante años.

La Dulce princesa solo sonrió con desprecio mientras ordenaba a sus guardias que la detuvieran y la trajeran ante ella, el guardia con algo de miedo se retiró para cumplir la orden sin sospechar que solo servirían para el plan que su princesa ya había maquinado y ahora estaba en marcha mientras ella esperaba pacientemente en la sala del trono, "Esa niña aprenderá a no desobedecerme otra vez, anda Sophie…veamos de que eres capaz", se decía así misma sin sospechar que la pequeña seria el menor de sus problemas ya que alguien más se dirigía al reino para ajustar cuentas con ella por todo lo que le había hecho a la pequeña en todos estos años, en las calles todo era un caos ya que la pequeña elemental se abría camino entre la guardia del reino para llegar al castillo y enfrentar así a su miedo más grande. Los Banana guardias no lograban hacer mucho para contenerla y terminaron huyendo antes de que ella los redujera a cenizas, la noche comenzaba a iluminarse por el fuego el cual trataba de ser controlado por los ciudadanos y algunos guardias para evitar que se propagara a otras secciones del reino, Sophie ya había llegado al castillo y la resistencia que encontraba la hacían ir más lenta mientras avanzaba por el interior decidida a encontrarse con su propio verdugo, la fuerza y el calor de sus llamas hasta ahora le habían servido de mucho incluso contra los guardias más fuertes de la princesa los cuales se derretían sin esfuerzo obligándolos a retroceder siendo conscientes de su desventaja ante la pequeña elemental quien ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas de la sala del trono…uno de los lugares favoritos que la princesa usaba para humillarla en el pasado.

Bonnibel por su parte seguía sentada en su trono con una actitud tan despreocupada a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor que ni se inmuto cuando la pequeña derribo la puerta solo para encontrarla aplaudiendo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de su trono, la pequeña se puso a la defensiva tratando de anticiparse a lo que ella pudiera hacer pero antes de que lograra hacerlo la princesa activo un dispositivo que mantenía oculto entre sus ropas haciendo aparecer un cañón el cual lanzo una descarga de líquido azul sobre la pequeña impactando sobre la pared, debido a la fuerza del disparo y a la salida constante del líquido la pequeña poco a poco sentía que se ahogaba al punto de casi quedar inconsciente y fue ahí cuando el cañón se detuvo y ella comenzó a toser todo lo que había tragado mientras la princesa se acercaba a ella a paso lento riendo como la psicópata que ahora era mientras se deleitaba con la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Vaya vaya…pero si es mi pequeño juguete perdido, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has hecho enojar mocosa del demonio, - le dijo mientras aplastaba su pecho con fuerza una y otra vez haciéndola gritar por el dolor pero lo que nunca se espero fue que Sophie detuviera su pie con ambas manos para luego derribarla con dificultad.

-(¡Ugh!) Y-Ya no más, ¡YA NO DEJARE QUE ME LASTIME OTRA VEZ!, - la reacción de la niña sorprendió a la princesa pero esta no se dejaría amedrentar por ella, si ya no podía doblegarla con el miedo entonces haría que le temiera nuevamente.

-Pequeña perra malagradecida, ¿así es como me pagas por haberte cuidado todos estos años y brindarte un hogar cuando nadie daría una moneda por ti?

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡usted jamás me cuido, solo me usaba para sus propios fines sin que yo le importara!, - la ira comenzó a crecer nuevamente en la pequeña quien trataba de hacer surgir nuevamente sus flamas pero Bonnibel solo comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

-¡Eres igual de estúpida de como lo era tu madre!, ¿creíste que no sabría cómo enfrentarme a un elemental o como contener su poder?, por favor, da gracias a Glob que eres mitad humana porque de no serlo ya estarías muerta por ese líquido, - Sophie comenzó a temblar al escuchar eso y trato de levantarse para alejarse de ella pero la princesa le pateo con fuerza el abdomen y luego la tomo por uno de sus tobillos y comenzó a arrastrarla por toda la habitación mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su laboratorio subterráneo.

Sin el menor cuidado y preocupación por la niña Bonnibel la llevo a arrastras por todo el camino sin importarle en lo absoluto los golpes y heridas que ella estaba recibiendo hasta llegar al pasillo que todos sus guardias evitaban a toda costa, la princesa no pudo evitar burlarse de la pequeña diciéndole "Bienvenida a casa Sophie, esta vez me asegurare de que no vuelvas a escapar de mí", una vez en el interior se apresuró a subirla a una de las camillas para darle un breve recorrido en el que ahora sería su nuevo hogar permanente. Activando el control principal del cuarto ilumino cinco celdas las cuales comenzaban a mostrar su interior mientras los paneles de protección se retiraban a excepción de la celda principal, la primera celda era de lo que quedaba del conde Limonagrio el cual estaba cubierto de gusanos desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, mostraba un alto grado de desnutrición y a juzgar por las manchas de pus y otros líquidos vitales era muy probable que ya estuviera muerto, la segunda y tercer celda tenían en su interior algo que ya había visto antes en ese lugar extraño. Era la familia del señor Jake y se veían muy asustados por la presencia de la princesa quien solo los veía de manera repulsiva.

-Nadie se opone a mi niña incluso si es mi amiga más cercana, ella sabía todo sobre ese maldito engaño y prefirió callarse a decirme algo…es una lástima que en todos estos años jamás se enteró que sus queridos hijos estuvieron junto a ella todo este tiempo…supongo que a ella no la haz olvidado… ¿verdad?, aún recuerdo cuando intento defenderte inútilmente pero ahora mírala, es solo una inútil que pudo ser más pero eligió estar en mi contra…me avergüenza que sea **mi** **hija** la que se supone que debería estar a mi lado haya escogido esto.

-…Al menos ella no será como usted que solo disfruta en hacer sufrir a otros.

Bonnibel le dio un fuerte bofetón en ese momento el cual le rompió el labio superior a la pequeña para después tomarla de su cabello y literalmente estampar su rostro al cristal haciendo que esto llamara la atención de la joven que se encontraba encerrada en la celda, al ver el rostro lastimado y herido de la pequeña no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que años atrás y comenzó a golpear el grueso cristal una y otra vez ante las burlas de su madre quien se deleitaba viendo su desesperación cada vez que golpeaba a la pequeña como en esa ocasión, sin duda era un espectáculo digno de ver pero ahora una duda asaltaba su mente y era si su hija seguiría protegiendo a la mocosa si les mostraba a las dos a su más preciado "huésped", sin pensarlo más ella abrió la celda esperando a que saliera mientras sostenía el golpeado cuerpo de Sophie quien difícilmente lograba mantenerse consciente por el dolor, cuando la joven salió de ese encierro lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una mirada amenazante a su madre quien solo reía por ese burdo intento de intimidarla. Mismo que murió en el momento en que ella le dijo "¿quieres conocer a tu padre cariño?", la joven se quedó estática ante sus palabras sin poder pensar con claridad mientras Bonnibel retiraba los paneles de protección de la última celda mostrando a un hombre con vendajes y sueros conectados a su cuerpo, este mostraba muchas cicatrices y la sensación de que nunca había dejado esa cama en años aun con todos los cuidados que presentaba.

-Es una suerte que no haya muerto en ese derrumbe…mi querido y amado Finn…tu debiste ser mío y quedarte a mi lado… ¡pero tenías que elegir a esa perra de fuego y tener una hija con ella!, así es querida, esta mocosa inútil es la causa de que tu padre nos dejara en primer lugar…vamos, demuéstrale el cómo te sientes por ello cariño, - las palabras de Bonnibel parecían hacer efecto en la mente de la joven quien ahora miraba con enojo a la pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sophie miraba con miedo a la joven de chicle la cual se acercaba a ella con la intención de hacerle daño mientras la princesa seguía manipulándola para que acabara con la pequeña, la joven inmovilizo a la niña y en un rápido movimiento comenzó a asfixiarla con sus manos mientras copiaba la sonrisa de su madre en su rostro pero al ver su reflejo en uno de los cristales no pudo evitar asustarse por lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente soltó su cuello y la abrazo con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo mientras le pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bonnibel quien permanecía sentada en la cama de su amado héroe sosteniendo su mano suavemente no pudo evitar el sentirse asqueada por la escena frente a ella lanzando un bufido mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia ellas, estaba cansada de todo esto y de no obtener lo que quería pero en especial estaba cansada de esa mocosa que le recordaba a cada instante lo que perdió por su soberbia.

-Me decepcionas Lucia, no pudiste hacer algo tan simple para ganar mi afecto y encima estas abrazando a la escoria…nunca debí tener una hija como tú que no es capaz de amar a su madre y hacerla feliz.

-…Amar… ¿Cómo podría amar a una madre como tú?, solo me has humillado y me encerraste como si fuera uno de tus experimentos…saldré de aquí con mi hermana y con mi padre así que apártate, - Bonnibel comenzó a caminar clavándole la mirada a su hija y cuando estuvo frente a ella la abofeteo con fuerza mirándola con desdén a la vez que le decía "vas a respetarme así tenga que matarte estúpida".

Sin otra opción en mente Lucia lanzo una llamarada hacia el panel de control de la sala abriendo todas las celdas del lugar y dejando libres a los pobres despojos que fueron víctimas de sus experimentos, el caos se desato en el laboratorio mientras Dulces y criaturas trataban de llegar a la princesa para hacerla pagar por toda la crueldad que demostró hacia ellos. La joven aprovecho esto y salió del lugar corriendo por los oscuros pasillos que poco a poco se llenaban con los ecos de gritos clamando por justicia, a lo lejos Lucia pudo divisar las escaleras y apretó la carrera para evitar sorpresas desagradables mientras los gritos cambiaban a lamentos de dolor lo cual significaba que su madre no dejaría que algo como eso la detuviera y no tardaría en darle alcance sin mostrarle piedad en lo absoluto, las escaleras jamás le habían parecido tan largas como ahora pero seguía presionándose hasta que llego a la puerta la cual abrió con una gran bola de fuego saliendo directamente en la sala del trono. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta esta fue derribada por una elemental la cual mostraba una mirada tan fría como el hielo, Lucia empezó a temblar con solo verla sin poder moverse o articular palabra alguna sin entender que estaba pasando y por qué el ambiente se estaba cargando de manera pesada, por instinto solo hizo lo único que había estado haciendo desde que tomo a su hermana en brazos y fue protegerla a toda costa. La elemental frente a ella extendió su brazo como si estuviera pidiendo que le entregara a la pequeña, la joven negó con su cabeza por instinto lo cual hizo que la mujer frente a ella le dirigiera una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento lo cual provoco que su corazón comenzara a bombear cada vez más aprisa, Lucia estaba entre la espada y la pared pero se mantenía firme ante la elemental la cual comenzó a acercarse a ella para tomarla bruscamente de sus hombros y decirle sin dejar de intimidarla, "Devuélveme a mi hija Bonnibel".

La joven tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y no caer por su mirada pero esta cambio cuando noto que la observaba más detenidamente, por alguna razón ella dejo de sujetarla mientras ahora la miraba con curiosidad pero eso no duro mucho ya que Bonnibel había llegado a la sala del trono también con sus ropas maltratadas y con una mirada que podría matar, las dos mujeres se vieron en ese momento y no se preocuparon en ocultar su odio mutuo para enfrascarse en un combate a muerte, Bonnibel no tenía pensado jugar por mucho tiempo y solo esperaba el momento exacto para usar una de sus armas mientras que Flama seguía conectando golpe tras golpe sin importarle nada salvo acabar con la mujer que marco la vida de su hija, la soberana del dulce reino bloqueaba con gran agilidad los golpes de su rival quien solo usaba la furia como motivación sin reparar que estaba haciendo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera y cuando intento sujetarla. La princesa coloco una de sus armas experimentales en su espalda activándose al instante mientras liberaba una carga helada en todo el cuerpo de Flama haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Sigues siendo la misma princesa estúpida Flama!, actuando solo por impulso… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que MI Finn vio en ti?, solo fuiste un estorbo y lo apartaste de mí y de mi hija.

-¡¿D-De que estas hablando?! , - las palabras de Bonnibel sorprendieron a la elemental mientras la observaba burlarse de ella con lo que dijo.

-Pobre ilusa, ¿acaso crees que tú eres la primera mujer en su vida?, ¡yo fui la primera mujer de Finn y mi hija es la prueba de ello! …pero tu tenías que arruinar nuestra felicidad, él hubiera sido mío de no ser por ti, - la elemental no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, por inercia giro a donde estaba su hija solo para comprobar que era cierto, la piel de la joven era blanca a pesar de que su cabello era de un tono rosa más claro y sus ojos eran del mismo color azul que tenía Finn.

-… ¿P-Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por q-qué no puedes dejar que los demás vivan sus vidas?, ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO?! , - las palabras de Flama solo habían irritado a la soberana del Dulce reino quien solo le dio una patada en el rostro como respuesta haciendo que su sangre brotara y salpicara el piso.

-Di lo que quieras estúpida, ya no eres tan fuerte como antes y eso es una lástima para ti ya que es hora de que esta reunión termine, deberías alegrarte querida. Por fin estarás con la perra que tienes por hija y yo estaré con mi amado héroe, ¡Oh es cierto!, tonta de mi… ¿sabías que Finn está vivo?, ¿No?, bueno es una lástima que solo una de nosotras si lo disfrutara…hora de morir Flama y espero que sufras en el infierno junto con tu hija, - Bonnibel saco de sus ropas una daga de hielo mientras se acercaba a la elemental para tomarla de su cabello lista para hundirlo en su garganta, Flama no podía hacer nada debido al dolor y lo que más le atemorizaba era que su hija presenciaría su muerte.

La elemental solo cerro sus ojos mientras le decía a su hija que todo estaría bien y que recordara que la amaba, Sophie estaba en shock por lo que estaba por ocurrir ya que estaba presenciando la muerte de su madre y no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Lucia quien estaba atenta a todo no lo pensó más y se arrojó hacia su madre pero esta se anticipó a su movimiento enterrando la daga en su abdomen, no conforme con ello lo hizo una y otra vez de manera continua mientras la joven sentía como destrozaban sus entrañas mientras veía la locura en el rostro de su madre a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hacía.

-Solo haz sido un estorbo desde que te tuve, deberías ser como yo y estar a mi lado en este momento pero aun sigues eligiendo estar en mi contra, ¿Por qué eliges proteger a quien destruyo nuestra familia?, ¿acaso crees que ella te aceptara?, ¿crees que no te vera como todos me ven ahora?, te di todo ese poder que has desperdiciado…solo eres un fracaso en mi vida pero me asegurare que la próxima sea realmente como yo lo deseo, - Flama y su hija no podían creer lo que había pasado y mucho menos la actitud que estaba mostrando la soberana del Dulce reino, Lucia se debilitaba rápidamente pero se negaba a rendirse todavía, muchos recuerdos dolorosos asaltaron su mente pero de entre todos ellos pudo vislumbrar uno al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MADRE!, esto se acaba aquí y ahora… (Hah) siempre me llamaste un error e hiciste de mí un monstruo… (Hah) pero el único monstruo que hay aquí eres tu…Sophie…lamento haber sido una pésima hermana y no haberte protegido…pero te prometo una cosa, antes de que la noche termine me llevare la oscuridad conmigo para darte la luz de un nuevo día, - la pequeña no entendía de que estaba hablando pero su madre si lo había entendido, con sus últimas fuerzas la joven tomo la daga de su cuerpo y se arrojó hacia su madre quien intento detenerla en vano mientras su hija la tomaba de la cintura para atravesar con ella uno de los vitrales usando su cuerpo a manera de escudo recibiendo todo el daño mientras se incrustaban cristales en su cabeza antes de caer al vacío para terminar así con la vida de ambas.

El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando la tierra de Ooo pero esta vez era muy diferente a otras ocasiones ya que mostraba el inicio de algo nuevo, por fin la tiranía de la Dulce princesa había llegado a su fin y con ello tanto dolor y sufrimiento que había provocado en el pasado por su egoísmo, en la casa de la joven cazadora las cosas marchaban muy bien ahora que una familia separada en el pasado se había reunido nuevamente a pesar de las experiencias vividas en el pasado las cuales a pesar de dejarles una gran marca difícil de borrar habían recibido un gran regalo, Lucia quien paso por mucho al lado de una madre como lo fue Bonnibell había hecho algo que solo un héroe verdadero haría de forma desinteresada y fue esto lo que le hizo ganar el favor de Glob para seguir viva, incluso cuando Finn conto a todos lo que él sabía sobre ella por boca de la propia princesa solo logro que su esposa deseara más que nunca brindarle un hogar al lado de ellos…de Bonnibel jamás se encontró rastro alguno de que hubiese sobrevivido o muerto pero ahora eso solo era un recuerdo más en el viento el cual sería recordado por el héroe de Ooo al decir que ella había muerto por la hipocresía de su amor…

.

.

.

.

.

**Epílogo.**

En una de las cuevas más profundas de Ooo habitaba la reina Vampiro Marceline quien se había quedado al margen de todo cuando comenzó y ahora se lamentaba de ello al ver como terminaron las cosas, en una de las habitaciones de su hogar existía una puerta que tenía a resguardo un artículo muy importante para ella el cual llevaba protegiendo desde hace ya cien años y el día de hoy le tocaba hacer una visita a su huésped, al abrir la puerta lo primero que se podía notar era una mesa en el centro de la habitación con lo que parecía ser un globo de nieve que brillaba iluminando la oscuridad que ahí prevalecía, al tocarlo la habitación se ilumino aun mas mientras era transportada al interior donde había un mundo extenso con su propio ecosistema y clima perpetuo, el viento soplaba mientras la luz comenzaba a ponerse mostrando un hermoso atardecer mientras volaba por la pradera buscando al único ser vivo pensante el cual estaba afuera de una sencilla cabaña sentada bajo un árbol junto con una canasta y un mantel.

-Hola Bonnie, ¿Qué haces bajo el árbol?, - al escuchar la voz una figura parecida a la princesa del Dulce reino se giró para encontrarse con su visitante que la observaba mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, hola reina Marceline, yo…tuve un sueño sabe…soñé que ellos venían por ese camino para estar conmigo y comíamos todos juntos bajo este árbol…por eso…, - la joven mostraba un semblante de tristeza pensando en ello sin poder disimularlo del todo.

-Tranquila yo te entiendo, lo has estado haciendo bien por lo que veo.

-Gracias…pero no es lo mismo si ellos no están aquí…

-Tranquila Bonnie, solo debes ser paciente…vendré mañana para tomar la lista de lo que te haga falta, hasta entonces cuídate.

De la misma forma que entro, la reina vampiro saco una réplica del globo saliendo así al exterior para cerrar nuevamente la habitación, soltando un suspiro ella se detiene mirando una vieja fotografía para después dejarla en uno de sus libreros, ella había decidido encerrarla para tenerla a salvo desde que la encontró sin recuerdos de ella misma o de lo que era su vida, lo único que ella recordaba era que tenía una hija y un esposo a los cuales esperaba cada día en el mismo lugar hasta muy entrada la noche, ahora que 100 años habían pasado Marceline había decidido dejarla ahí donde nada pudiera lastimarla ya que no tenía caso en que saliera a un mundo que no la recordaba y donde su hija dejo de existir hace mucho, la reina Vampiro suspiraba nuevamente recordando las palabras que Finn le dijo una vez para luego ir a dormir y olvidar que todo esto comenzó por la hipocresía de un amor.

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia compuesta en tres partes, para ser honestos tenía planeado subir dos finales pero conforme avanzaba con este más me daba cuenta de que el otro no estaba a la altura y carecía de sentido, había muchas ideas para ese final las cuales se quedaron en el camino al igual que con este pero admito que el resultado final es algo que me encanto, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia y a mi amigo Konohaepicwriter por apoyarme en algunas escenas, desde este punto retomare mis fics previos para continuarlos y en el futuro tengo planeado dos historias similares siendo la primera sobre Marceline, nuevamente gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
